Broken or lost buttons on garments such as shirts and blouses usually result from mechanical stress of washers and dryers, commercial pressing equipment, and normal wear. The discovery that a button has been broken or lost is often made at an inconvenient time, for example, while dressing, at work, traveling, or when the garment is unpackaged from the laundry. At such times, it may be inconvenient or impossible to repair the button using the tried and trued techniques of needle and thread or sewing machine. Even if a needle and thread or sewing machine is available, many individuals have difficulties manipulating these devices due to poor eyesight, coordination or the like, or are simply disinclined to engage in such activity.
There is thus a need in the art for the means of quickly and easily replacing lost buttons to garments, regardless of the circumstances surrounding the discovery of a lost button. Such a need is met by a the present invention.